Drugged
by cress26
Summary: Liz has been drugged and Red needs to help.


Disclaimer: NBC owns 'The Blacklist' and all its characters.

Rating: M

Summary: Liz has been drugged and Red needs to help her.

Just another excuse for some shameless smut.

Thank you to my beta-reader Heather Peters for all her help with words, grammar and tense. :)

Drugged

Red anxiously paced the wood floor of the current safe house. He turned and approached Mr. Kaplan as she emerged from the master bedroom.

"This is a lot worse than I had anticipated, Raymond."

He gave her a worried and questioning look.

"Why? What's wrong with her?"

"Blood test results indicate that Elisabeth has been heavily drugged with sexual stimulants. Her hormone levels are off the charts and putting quite a strain on her cardiovascular system. She's also running a light fever."

Clenching his fists, rage flared in Red.

"We rescued her just before she was transferred to a certain nightclub. They offer willing women for a myriad of sexual preferences. I guess they're not so willing after all."

"The problem is, she's in a lot agony right now and will be for some time, because I can't sedate her. Too many chemicals saturating her body. It would put her entire system at great risk."

Red's left eye twitched in anger.

"So, what can we do about it?"

"There's only one option…"

"What is it?"

"You're not going to like this, Raymond."

"Tell me what it is, Kate!"

"To reduce her high hormone levels I recommend she engages in sexual activities, just like she was supposed to."

He squinted, tilting his head, his voice hard and threatening.

"You can't be serious!"

"In fact, I am."

Mr. Kaplan opened her briefcase and retrieved a box with condoms, along with the morning-after pill.

Handing Red the items, Mr. Kaplan sighed.

"Help her find release as often as she's able."

Rendered practically speechless, Red just stared at his associate.

"I can't do this, Kate. Absolutely not!"

"To spare her long and strenuous suffering you need to reconsider, Dearie."

"We're not even on the best of terms lately, you know that!"

"Since when do you shy away from a sexual encounter?"

He took a step forward, and threw out his hands.

"Kate, this is Elizabeth we're talking about, she isn't just a sexual encounter!"

Mr. Kaplan did not relent, choosing instead to continue.

"Oh, I'm well aware of your feelings for her. You cannot deny it, Raymond. But then, that should make it a lot easier."

"Not under these circumstances!"

The older woman decided then this was the time to drop the bomb on her employer.

"I have talked to her and explained her condition…she's agreed to my suggestion."

"She did?"

Red suddenly needed a drink. He sank down in the nearest chair, and ran his palm over his scalp.

"Yes."

Mr. Kaplan handed him the boxes.

"She needs you, Raymond…please …"

He took the boxes and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Or do you want me to ask that fake husband of hers… or even Agent Ressler?"

Red stood, his brows furrowed.

"Over my dead body, no! …I'll do it…"

Red grumbled as Mr. Kaplan smirked. He turned and walked to the bedroom but stopped suddenly at the door. His voice lowered to a low growl.

"How is she really? What do I have to expect?"

"She's a mess emotionally and most likely aggressive from the pent-up sexual need."

"But is she clear enough to realize… I mean, do I really have her permission?"

"In know it's delicate, Raymond, even for you. But I can assure you that she'll know what you're doing."

When he entered the bedroom, he found Liz on the bed, dressed only in a shirt and panties and wrapped in a thin blanket. She was curled up in fetal position, a pillow clutched tightly to her chest. She shivered, sweat covered her forehead and silent tears were running down her cheeks. It broke his heart to see her like this and the need to help her and take away her pain overruled his reluctance.

Quietly, he sat on the edge of the bed, while Lizzie looked at him, watching as he put the boxes on the bedside table. He then reached out a hand and gently tucked a curl of wet hair behind her ear, making her shudder even more.

"Lizzie…are you really sure you want to do this?"

She just nodded.

"Do you trust me?"

She nodded again.

"I need you to know that I won't hurt you, we can stop any time and we won't do anything you're not comfortable with, all right? Just tell me what to do, or show me what you need."

She nodded again, then took his hand, peered at him with dilated eyes and stretched out. She didn't give him time to feel awkward or shy or even wondering how to begin when she placed his hand without any further ado directly over her panties. He gasped in surprise when he felt how wet and aroused she was. He let his fingers immediately wander beneath the soaked fabric and sought out her opening, never breaking the eye contact.

He watched her closely as his fingertips dipped into her wetness and slipped them along her folds. When he found her clit she moaned and closed her eyes. It took him only a few short well-directed strokes over and around it to have her quivering hard as an orgasm washed through her.

He removed his hand and settled himself closer to her in order to calm her down. His own arousal grew in intensity at this point, seeing and hearing his Lizzie writhe while she peaked. The moist evidence of her emotions, being able to touch her the way he had fantasized about for so long, urged him to simply take matters into its own hands or in this case, his abdomen.

When he was sure he'd caught her attention once more, he brought his fingers to his nose and deeply inhaled her musky scent. His tongue darted out to taste the salty flavor. Licking his lips he looked at her, tilted his head and smiled.

Seeing his actions, Liz removed her panties and pushed the blanket away. Spreading her legs wide she looked at him invitingly.

Red crawled between her legs and wrapped his arms around her thighs to hold her in place, then lowered his head and raised her to his mouth. His tongue speared her then, and he proceeded to lap her wet folds as she grasped the bedsheets in pleasure, moaning again.

He spread her legs wider, flattened his tongue and brushed it along and over her clit, circling, then sucking it. Her taste had him intoxicated just like her and his arousal grew with a hunger he couldn't control.

When he carefully entered her with one, then two fingers, her inner muscles gripped him tightly. She arched her back and pushed against him, demanding friction. She was panting in desperation now.

Red allowed his fingers to move inside her hot, slick channel. Her moist heat challenged him to pull in and out, slowly increasing his pace as moments passed. His eager tongue slowly increased the pace.

When her entire body tightened, he sensed her release was near. Red intensified the pressure of his tongue and curled his fingers upwards, touching her g-spot. Crying out at the sensation, she shattered against his mouth and his heart pounded in synch with the contraction of her climax.

Liz fought to steady herself, and rose to push Red onto his back. He was still fully dressed and she eagerly tugged at his clothes, wanting them gone. He didn't dare move. Something about her just changed. Her eyes were still deeply dilated and dark, and she appeared impatient, urgent, and self-serving.

She removed his vest and fumbled with the buttons of his shirt, cursing when they wouldn't open fast enough to suit her. She simply ripped the shirt open then, exposing his chest as buttons flew.

When she discovered his horrific scarred skin on his shoulder and back, Liz stopped momentarily in her tracks, while he held his breath, wondering if this would put an end to their encounter right then and there. But she just shook her head, swatting the images of his scars away like a fly on food and resumed her task.

She reached for his belt, opened it and pulled down the zipper of his pants. Lifting his backside, she removed them and dropped them to the floor. She licked her lips at the sight of his tented boxer-shorts and promptly reached inside.

Red gasped at her firm grip around his erection and she started to jerk him off at the sounds he made.

"Lizzie…"

Despite Red's best efforts, he was close. She released him, then pulled off his underwear. He barely had time to reach for the box of condoms as she straddled him, swift and sure. Red swathed himself just in time for Liz to impale herself onto his hardness. She hissed at the pain despite her moist arousal. He was impressively big, but she didn't give herself any time to adjust and moved up and down on him in an almost violent fashion.

Red watched her, concerned, instantly fighting the pleasure he felt. She was incredibly tight and her rough primal movements didn't help the matter. Somehow it looked as if she was battling a lot more than just her raging hormones at this point; almost as if she was punishing herself.

Not once did Liz look at him. She had propped her hands up on his chest and pressed herself down to the hilt over and over again in a frenzied manner.

When he couldn't stand her groans, somewhere between pleasure and pain, he reached out to their joined bodies, allowing his finger to gently caress her clit. The intensified sensations she suddenly felt still wouldn't slow her down but catapulted her closer to yet another strong climax.

She buried her nails deeply into his chest and squeezed her eyes shut as the first waves consumed her. Determined she dragged him along with her in her release, her quivering internal muscles his undoing. She finally collapsed against him with a deep, satisfied groan and passed out. He slipped from her and he pulled off the condom, then reached out for the blanket to cover them both.

Red felt sick. This shouldn't be happening, none of this. If only they'd found and rescued her earlier. He felt guilty for even have enjoyed it, his own bodily needs betrayed him. There was nothing gentle or loving about it at all, just an itch that needed to be scratched. They hadn't even kissed for God's sake and she hadn't uttered a single word, had hardly looked at him. He watched her sleep and the sour taste of regret and sadness seemed to consume him, leaving him alone frustrated and unhappy.

An hour later she stirred against him, then slowly opened her eyes. She looked a bit better than before, but Red sensed it wasn't quite over yet.

Liz gazed at his chest, absently running her fingertips over the angry red scratches she'd inflicted, as if trying to soothe them just with her touch. He almost didn't dare to breathe at this sudden unexpected gesture.

"Red, can we talk?"

"Of course."

She sighed, then paused, to gather her courage. He inwardly braced himself for whatever anger or disgust would rain on him now.

"Ever since I've known you, you've saved and protected me in so many ways, so many times. I see your scars and wondered how many times you had to cross hell in order to do that. You never asked for anything in return; on the contrary, you even tolerated my constantly inappropriate behavior. And as if that wasn't bad enough, you even agreed to 'this'…having sex with me, once again to save me and simply to help me get better."

She paused again, looking away as she struggled for words.

"This is all so overwhelming, you have no idea what that does to me, how that makes me feel, how much it has conquered my heart. I couldn't admit and allow any of it in all that time."

Tears filled up in her eyes; her voice cracked.

"I can't do this anymore… I can't fight this any longer."

"Fight what?"

Red swallowed, his voice rough and shaky.

"Being in love with you."

Her voice was only a whisper, the sob she had desperately tried to suppress escaped her throat, the tears ran down her cheeks freely now and still, she couldn't look at him.

"Oh sweetheart, come here."

Red pulled Liz close to him, wrapped his arms around her, then lifted her chin to make eye contact, his fingertips gently wiping away her tears. He was so relieved at her words that he was dangerously close to tears himself.

"You wouldn't believe how much I've longed for you to say that. You don't have to fight this any longer because I'm very much in love with you too and have been for quite some time."

The affection and love she could see in his warm green eyes overwhelmed her. Unable to stop even more tears from spilling down her face, she snuggled closer against him. He held her tighter, giving her time to cry out all that she had bottled up inside her for so long.

It took a long time for her to calm down. Never in his wildest dreams had Red expected this outcome. He prayed that her revelation wasn't effectuated by the drugs. Holding her in his arms calmed his soul and eased away his own pains. All of a sudden all of this felt right.

"Red?"

"Mmmm?"

"Make love to me?"

He didn't answer, but slowly lifted her face with his warm hands, leaned in closer until their lips gently touched. She breathed in his breath and wrapped her hand around his neck, pulling him closer. His tongue flicked out, enticing her to open her mouth and deepen the kiss. He slid his tongue between her parted lips, tasting her lightly at first, then deeper and more possessively. She moaned in her throat, held tight to his neck and pressed herself against him when she felt his arousal against her thigh.

Red broke the kiss to remove the shirt she was still wearing. God, she was so beautiful. He kissed his way down her cheeks, his lips grazing her ear, then licking and nibbling down her throat. He felt her shudder when he continued licking his way down to the swell of her left breast, until his lips found the hard nipple. She gasped when he flicked it with his tongue, then carefully nibbled with his teeth, then closed his lips around it and sucked gently.

He licked his way over to her other still untouched breast and rewarded it with the same treatment, alternating between lips, tongue and teeth.

Liz melted under his ministration. She felt helpless and all she could do was enjoy all the feelings he released inside of her. She looked at him with desire-laden eyes and he smiled back at her.

They moaned in unison as they touched each other in the most intimate way at the same time. Liz had wrapped her hand around his erection and gently stroked the tip, while Red had buried his fingers inside her wetness again, teasing her.

"Please, Red."

She needed to ask him again and he nodded. When he turned to reach for another condom from the bedside table, she stopped him.

"Red, that isn't necessary. The FBI makes sure all female undercover agents have regular birth control shots, in case something goes wrong… so if it's fine with you I'd rather feel all of you this time."

She slightly blushed and Red smiled, thinking at that moment how young and cute she appeared.

Facing each other, he looked deep into her eyes when he pulled her closer, lifted her leg and put it across his hip. She could feel him right at her entrance. Anticipation caused a tingle of electricity to flow through her.

Taking his member in hand, he slipped it sensually through her soppy folds, coating himself with great care as this was not going to hurt her again. He teased her with the tip a while longer until she bucked against him in urgent need to feel him inside her.

Red eased slowly inside her bit by bit, pushing in, pulling back out, then pushing back in a little deeper and pulling back out again. This way he gradually penetrated all of him inside her, then remained still, giving her time to accommodate.

"God, you're so huge and thick… and it feels so so good. Please Red, I'm okay, just move…"

He kissed her passionately to stifle her loud moans as he started to withdrawal most fully, then slid back deep into her over and over. His pace was maddening slow and Liz groaned in pleasure, squirmed and panted hard and tried to urge him on to thrust harder and faster.

The friction he caused was unbelievably intense and he managed to hit all the right spots, yet he refused to go faster. He was going to prolong this as much as possible because his Lizzie deserved so much.

He kept kissing her, touching her everywhere, whispering sweet nothings until she was on the brink. Then, she screamed in ecstasy. Her body jerked, trembled until Red held her through it all. He didn't let her go until she quieted down.

Recovering, Liz was stunned to find him still hard as a stone, gently moving inside her. He pushed her to her back, then hovered over her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, urging him to thrust again. He was close as well but he intended to make her come one last time.

Liz pulled his head down to kiss him with a fierceness that overwhelmed him, moving in counter rhythm to his thrusts. Suddenly he grabbed her legs and lifted them up, lifting her heels to his shoulders, allowing him to penetrate deeper. Her moans had steadily grown louder and it all crashed down on her in another wrenching eruption of pleasure that had her sobbing. His eyes never left her face and he growled when she clamped around him so tightly that he could barely move. It was all it took to trigger his own release. He exploded deep inside her, their juices mingling, his body wracked by waves of pleasure.

Red collapsed beside her, gathering her in his arms. Completely exhausted and unable to catch their breath, to even speak, they remained joined. She snuggled against his chest, wanting nothing more than rest now. Pulling the blanket back over them, they soon enough fell into a deep restful slumber.

He woke to the sensations of her heated kiss upon his erection. Red couldn't believe how insatiable she was.

He watched her flick her tongue against the sensitive underside of his member, then felt the heat of her swirling tongue around his engorged tip.

"Mmm.."

She purred, licking her lips and held his gaze, repeating her arousing actions all over again. He buried a hand through her hair when she parted her lips to pull him deep into her mouth, not wasting any time to suck his rigid length. Her mouth felt so sweet and she eagerly pulled him in deep. He tugged her strands tighter, subtly pushing his hips toward her face to meet the sucking motions of her mouth, but if she didn't stop soon it would be over too quickly.

"Lizzie…"

He cupped her chin when he received no response, gently pulling her lips away from his slick shaft.

"Lizzie, you don't have to do this…"

"But I want to!"

She pushed his hand away as gently and grabbed him at the base, her mouth coming back around him to continue to suck him. When she started to pump him relentlessly her lips pulled and sucked even more. Red felt his balls tighten, unable to hold back any longer. He desperately tried to remove himself from her mouth again but she refused. With a husky groan he spilled into her mouth and she swallowed as much of him as she could.

Grinning like a cat with all the cream, she placed her head on his chest afterwards, listening to his rapid heartbeat and absentminded played with his chest hair, until he calmed down.

"How about a shower, sweetheart?"

"I'd like that very much and I'm starving too, despite this little snack."

Red laughed and pulled her up for a passionate kiss.

"Then shower and breakfast it is."

They used the opportunity to touch, explore and feel each other all over again under the warm spray of water. Red washed Liz' arms and shoulders, her firm breasts, her flat round stomach, her back and butt, down to the secret place between her legs. He found her a little wet and aroused still, but he knew that she was most likely very sore and so he continued to wash her legs, down to her feet without exciting her further.

He rose to wash her hair, and enjoyed the silkiness of her straight long strands. It smelled so wonderful from the shampoo she usually used. Taking the opportunity, he messaged her scalp with just his fingertips, eliciting goosebumps and shivers from her.

They embraced and kissed consistently, the simple need to touch so insatiable. Red still couldn't believe how beautiful she was; he had fallen for her all over again and loved her so much, finally able to act out all he felt for her, and to his amazement, he realized that she loved him back just as much.

It was Liz's turn to wash him and she took her sweet time, not only washing him but touching and caressing every part of his body too. She knew she had to have a serious talk with him about his scars eventually, but right now she didn't want to interrupt her bliss. It felt so good having giving in to her feelings towards him, fighting it had made her so immensely unhappy.

They toweled each other off when they finished the shower and he gently blow dried her hair. Back in the bedroom he looked for some clothes before he took her hand and drew her along with him into the kitchen for breakfast.

The sight that greeted Mr. Kaplan when she entered the kitchen stopped her in her tracks.

Red and Liz were standing by the counter, he clad only in his pyjama bottoms and she only in the matching top and his boxer shorts. They laughed at each other, smiling radiant, her hands absently running all over his naked chest, while he tried to feed her coffee, croissants and fresh strawberries in between kisses and gentle touches.

Mr. Kaplan was unable to recall a time when she'd seen her employer so happy.

"I see you've recovered nicely, Agent Keen."

Startled they broke apart, turning their heads in a synchronized motion to the intruder. Mr. Kaplan stepped closer and smiled at Liz.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?"

"I'm feeling a lot better, thank you."

"I'm glad to hear that. I'll be back later for another blood test, but I think you should be fine."

She turned to leave but looked back once more.

"For being in love I recommend the same treatment, by the way. Lots of love-making!"

"Kate!"

Red tried to look indignant but she just winked at them and smiled pleased. Liz giggled and buried her face into Red's chest, and he couldn't help but laugh right along with her. He pulled Liz close into his arms, not willing to let her go again.

The End


End file.
